


Too Close

by Alcor618



Series: Icarus [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Portal AU, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor618/pseuds/Alcor618
Summary: Portal AU Drabbles
Series: Icarus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930576
Kudos: 5





	Too Close

It's been 5 days…

5 days since he last saw Mabel...

5 days since the portal tore him from his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He should have listened... 

Should have listened when Grunkle Stan told him to stay in the attic...

Should have listened when Mabel begged him to stay, told him there would be plenty of time to meet the Author of the Journals...

Instead, he flew too close to the sun and paid the price.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper thought he knew what it meant to be afraid. He'd looked Death in the face many times.

But Mabel was always there…

Mabel was there when he was falling to his death…

Mabel was there when he was a helpless spirit wandering the Mindscape.

Mabel was there when he needed her.

Now, he was alone in a desolate wasteland. It didn't matter that he had his journal and all his paranormal gadgets.

They were worthless without her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stan thought he knew pain…

Being abandoned by his twin…

Exiling his brother to God knows where…

But spending 30 years trying to fix his family only to further destroy it in one stupid move far surpassed any of it.

And Mabel's face…

Stan knew that look of utter self loathing. He saw it every time he looked into a mirror. Seeing it on that sweet and innocent face nearly broke him.

The only thing that kept him stable was the hope he could rescue his family. The portal was still in working condition; if he could find fuel, he could power it up and save them.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
